Der magische Moment
Der magische Moment ist die elfte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Ärzte werden in Team rot und Team grün aufgeteilt, um in einer Jahrhundert-OP siamesische Zwillinge zu trennen. Arizona betreut die Babys seit deren Geburt und ist daher besonders engagiert. Sie hat an allen etwas auszusetzen und will am liebsten alles selbst machen. Webber gelingt es, Alex nervös zu machen und sich seine Aufgabe unter den Nagel zu reißen. Lexie hat derweil die Pflicht, die Eltern der Kinder auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Teddy ruft mal wieder Cristina zu sich in den OP. April denkt, Cristina soll assistieren, doch diese weiß ganz genau, warum sie hier ist: Sie soll Teddy jedes Detail von Henrys OP schildern. Seit zwei Wochen hält sie Teddy immer den gleichen Vortrag. April kann es überhaupt nicht fassen. Als Cristina zum fünften Mal ihre Rede abspulen will, platzt April der Kragen und sie schreit Teddy an... Währenddessen muss auch Meredith die Jahrhundert-OP sausen lassen. Bailey hatte bemerkt, dass Ben heute mit im OP ist. Ben möchte unbedingt mit ihr zusammen ziehen, doch Bailey ist dazu nicht bereit und geht dem Thema aus dem Weg. Kurzerhand zieht sie Meredith als menschlichen Puffer hinzu. Jedes mal, wenn Ben auf das Thema anspielt, stellt Meredith irgendwelche medizinischen Fragen. Ben durchschaut dieses Spielchen natürlich sofort. Nachdem sich Meredith und Ben ausgiebig über Beziehungen unterhalten haben, hält Bailey eine Rede, wie hochkonzentriert sie bei der Arbeit ist. Doch Meredith muss sie unterbrechen: Ein Bauchtuch fehlt, welches offensichtlich im Patienten vergessen wurde. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Tuch unter Bailey Schuh klebte. Ben kann sich eine Prise Spott nicht verkneifen... Da die Zwillinge sich drei Nieren geteilt haben, hat das Baby Brandi nach der Trennung nur noch eine Niere. Die Ärzte müssen feststellen, dass diese nicht arbeitet. Alex kommt auf die Idee, eine Transplantation durchzuführen, weil der andere Zwilling der perfekte Spender ist. Webber wird während eines Gespräches mit Alex plötzlich emotional und berichtet, wie schwer es ist, das nahende Ende seiner Karriere zu akzeptieren. Alex zeigt sich großzügig und überlässt Webber seinen Platz. Arizona wundert sich, dass Alex nur im Hintergrund steht. Webber berichtet, dass er Alex heute zwei mal übers Ohr gehauen hat und dass das einfacher war, als einem Baby den Schnuller zu klauen. Alex steht dumm da, hat aber eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Am Ende des Tages, sieht Teddy endlich ein, dass Cristina alles vollkommen richtig gemacht hat. Bailey und Ben sprechen sich aus, während Meredith und Derek die Zeit mit Zola genießen. Musik *'Sparks '''von ''Adaline *'Life Boat '''von ''Early Morning Rebel *'Tethered '''von ''Sleeping at Last Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel This Magic Moment bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Drifters. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Trivia *Alex kritisiert in dieser Episode Webbers Lehrmethoden und sagt, dass er 20 Jahre Chefarzt war. Das ist entweder ein Fehler oder eine Übertreibung, da Bailey früher in der Staffel erwähnte, dass Webber 11 Jahre Chefarzt war. Intro Habt ihr jemals die Hauptrolle in einem Stück gespielt? Ein Solo in einem Konzert? Alle Augen sind auf euch gerichtet. Die Zuschauer wollen das sehen, wofür sie bezahlt haben.Und man muss diesen unglaublichen Erwartungsdruck standhalten. In gewisser Weise ähnelt ein OP-Saal auch einem Theater. Es gibt viele Parallelen. Viele Menschen bereiten sich auf die Vorstellung vor. Die Bühne wird eingerichtet, es gibt Kostüme, Masken, Requisiten. Alles muss geprobt werden, hat eine Choreografie. Und jeder arbeitet auf den einen Moment hin, wenn sich der Vorhang öffnet. Wisst ihr, was man über die Carnegie Hall sagt? Es gibt nur einen Weg dort hinzukommen! Outro Wenn das Leben doch nur eine Kostümprobe wäre und wir Zeit für Wiederholungen hätten. Wir könnten jede Szene solange üben, bis wir alles richtig machen. Unglücklicherweise ist jeder Tag unseres Lebens eine einzigartige Vorstellung. Aber es scheint, dass selbst wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben, etwas zu proben, uns innerlich darauf einzustellen, sind wir trotzdem nie richtig auf die großen Momente des Lebens vorbereitet. Zitate *Owen: Üben, üben, üben, bis jeder Schritt perfekt sitzt. Das ist ein langwieriger, komplexer Eingriff, der aus mehreren Abschnitten besteht und daher viele Gelegenheiten bietet, einen Fehler zu machen. Wir gehen also alles nochmal durch. Teamleiter, fangen Sie an! *Derek: Okay, das grüne Team hier rüber, bitte. *Arizona: Rot, es geht los! *Owen: Wir haben dieser Familie versprochen, ihr kostenlos zu helfen und werden unser chirurgisches Können und alle Mittel, über die dieses Krankenhaus verfügt, nutzen. Ich bitte Sie, heute alles zu geben, was Sie haben. Seien Sie präzise, präsent und konzentriert. Dr. Robbins hat sich seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt um diese Kinder gekümmert. Sie werden heute beide ein neues Leben bekommen. Unser Tun wird darüber entscheiden, was das für ein Leben sein wird. Fangen wir an! *Arizona: Karev, Sie sind zu schnell! So wird das nichts! *Alex: Nein, Sie nach oben! Kind zwei über mein, alles ist fein. Mein über zwei, mit dem Kind ist's vorbei. *Arizona: Ist das 'ne Eselsbrücke?? *Owen: Toll! Jetzt liegen Brandis Wunden offen und klein Andi hat seit einer Minute keinen Sauerstoff mehr gehabt! *Arizona: Können wir nochmal anfangen? *Owen: Nein, dazu ist keine Zeit. Beenden Sie Ihren Einsatz und üben Sie die Wendung später nochmal. *Bailey: Okay, ich verrate Ihnen jetzt etwas über mein Privatleben. *Meredith: Wirklich?? *Bailey: Ähm, aber mein Privatleben geht Sie trotzdem nichts an! Dass ich Teile Ihres Privatlebens kenne, ist eine traurige Tatsache und mir sehr unangenehm. *Meredith: Das tut mir leid. *Bailey: Dass Sie nun Dinge aus meinem erfahren werden, gefällt mir noch weniger!! Aber ich sehe keinen Weg, wie sich das vermeiden ließe. *Meredith: Okay. *Bailey: Wir operieren jetzt gleich mit Dr. Warren. Zwischen uns läuft was. *Meredith: Das wissen wir alle. *Bailey: Tun Sie wenigstens überrascht!! *Meredith: Oh... Oh, Sie und Dr. Warren?? Wow!! *Bailey: Er wird heute garantiert versuchen, im OP Privatangelegenheiten zu besprechen und ich will das verhindern. *Meredith: Okay. *Bailey: Ich werde Ihnen heute sehr viel erklären und Sie werden mir heute sehr viele Fragen stellen. Wenn er es trotzdem schafft über Privatkram zu reden, möchte ich, dass Sie augenblicklich vergessen, wie man ein Skalpell hält oder wie man eine Wunde vernäht und ihn unterbrechen! Jawohl! *Meredith: Okay, aber versteh ich Sie richtig? Sie holen mich von dieser Jahrhundert-OP weg, damit ich den Puffer zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Freund spiele?? *Bailey: Hey, reden Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! *Webber: Sie haben allen Grund, auf mich wütend zu sein, Karev. Ich hab Sie ausgetrickst. Ich wollte bei dieser OP mitmachen und hab mich nach dem schwächsten Glied umgesehen und das waren Sie. *Alex: Ist schon in Ordnung. Nächstes mal werd ich schlauer sein. *Webber: Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung. Das war Ihr großer Auftritt und ich hab ihn Ihnen weggeschnappt. Was ich heute getan hab war traurig, das war würdelos. Ein alter Mann, der aus Angst handelt. Man kommt an einen Punkt in seiner Karriere, eigentlich im Leben, wo einem klar wird, dass man mehr Gestern als Morgen auf dem Konto hat. Und diese Erkenntnis ist schrecklich für einen Mann. Und wenn man dann die Chance kriegt, bei sowas dabeizusein, dann kämpft man wie ein Tiger. Nur weil man denkt, man würde so ein kleines bisschen länger dabeibleiben. *Alex: Darüber müssen Sie sich doch keine Sorgen machen. *Webber: Glauben Sie? In einem Jahr, vielleicht in zwei, wenn ich Glück hab, steckt man mich in ein Büro irgendwo im Krankenhaus, wo nie jemand hingeht. Man beruft mich in irgendein unwichtiges Kommitee, das dumme Regeln aufstellt, die nie einer beachten wird. Ich darf ab und zu 'n Wurm rausholen, damit ich mich noch Chirurg nennen kann. Wenn man ein gewisses Alter erreicht, ist das Normalität. So läuft das nunmal. Wir fällt nichts ein, was noch demütigender wäre. Ihnen? *Alex: Nein. Hey, wollen Sie bei der Transplantation mitmachen? *Webber: Nein, Robbins braucht nur einen von uns. *Alex: Gehen Sie schon! *Webber: Wirklich? *Alex: Na los, bevor ich's mir noch anders überlege. *Webber: Ich, ich weiß nicht, wie ich... Danke Karev. *Arizona: Warum machen Sie das und nicht Karev? Die Transplantation war doch seine Idee. *Webber: Ich hab ihn reingelegt! *Alex: Sie haben was?? *Webber: Zwei mal am selben Tag, Karev! Mal ganz ehrlich, das war, als hätt ich 'nem Baby seinen Schnuller geklaut. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Das war unfair dem Baby gegenüber. Es war einfacher als einen Schnuller zu klauen! Das Baby hätte wenigstens aus Leibeskräften geschrien! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode